


BBRae Circus of Love

by Suogkiba



Series: Circus of Love [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suogkiba/pseuds/Suogkiba
Summary: Just a Little warning that i am not native english and that i'll update slowly
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven, Raven&Gar, Raven/Beast Boy, rachel roth/garfield logan
Series: Circus of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741714
Kudos: 6





	1. First moves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Little warning that i am not native english and that i'll update slowly

It was a normal day for the Teen Titans. It was sunny and really quiet. Raven was the only one awake right now. Sitting near the big fenster, watching outside and drinking herbal tea was something she really enjoyed. She didn't mind being alone quite opposite she loved it. Raven heard quiet footsteps and recognized them as Robins. She really admired his observation skills probably because he was so quiet because of them. "Good morning Raven" he greated the half demon girl "I see you are awake early again" She answered kindly "Good morning Robin"

"Glad that you are okay. Yesterday was rough right?" Robin said with a smile and sat down besides her with some breakfast. They had a really rough fight yesterday because Cyborg was gone with Batman and the leauge. "Yeah Yeah i am fine" She was still kinda hurt from the fight but it was okay. She felt way worse yesterday. Robin nodded and looked outside. Everything stayed quiet till Beast Boy came in and made some food. He smiled "Hey guys i saw this post about a circus! do you wanna go Robin? Or do you wanna go Raven?!" Gar was really ecxited. "No thanks Beast Boy. I don't want to go" Robin said kindly. "I'll go. do you wanna ask Starfire to go with us? Or do you want to make this a date?" she answered with a smirk. Raven hoped he would back down but he didn't. 

Robin was highly amused by that since he knew that they had a huge crush on each other. "Definitly mama!" Gar said to her which made her blush. "Alright. knock on my door at 5PM" she left and made herself ready to go out with Garfield.


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about it being so short

Garfield completly freaked out when Raven left "What the hell should I do?! I have no idea what i should do! Robin why haven't you stopped me?!" Robin laughed a bit and shook his head "Just be yourself and don't try to hard" Garfield was still really freaked out but tried to calm down. "Beast Boy please. Raven seem to like you too so just be yourself and stay calm. You shouldn't be to worried about it" Robin said calmly even though he wasn't really sure what to do when it comes to dates. Robin where never on a date himself but he wouldn't act differently just to impress the girl he likes. Garfield was thinking and sat down besides Robin "What if she just wanted to mess with me? or if she wants to go to the Circus but not because of the date?" He was freaking out again but Robin hit him. How could such a hyper and confident guy like Beast Boy be that insecure "Garfield please. Don't think about it too much. You will just get stressed" Batmans Sidekick said calmly. He was getting kinda annoyed by it but he really seemed to need help. 

They went to Garfield room to decide what the green haired male should wear. They already crossed out the hero suit and some other stuff. Dick gave him a green Hoodie and some Grey pants "Take that and don't argue with me on that" The other nodded and quikly changed. After changing he had to admit that he liked it. Green were his favorite Colour and those pants were really fitting. "Thanks Gar. This is amazing!" He hugged Rob quickly before undressing and went to the bathroom to shower. He wanted to be perfect for the Girl of his dreams. He took his time this time before he got out and dressed again. The Team leader was still there to support him.

Some time passed and the insecurities came back. After some Talking he managed to gain back his confidence. "Alright then! I am going to get the Girl! I don't need to be unsure or scared! She said yes to me and I'll make sure she has a great day!" The form changing hero said before he left his room and began to walk over to Ravens room

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
